Gwiezdna Akademia
right|300px|thumb|Budynek Auerolium Gwiezdna Akademia (ang. Starling Academy) – najbardziej prestiżowa, czteroletnia żeńska szkoła z internatem, której program opiera się na nauce darowania życzeń. Szkoła znajduje się w pobliżu Gwiezdnego Miasta (stolicy Gwiezdnej Krainy), nad brzegiem Jeziora Świetlistego. W szkole uczy się ok. 1800 uczennic. W pobliżu Gwiezdnej Akademii znajduje się Jezioro Świetliste, Ogrody Oświecenia i Góry Kryształowe. Opis Gwiezdna Akademia to szanowana czteroletnia szkoła dla dziewcząt, która dedykowana jest spełnianiu życzeń i związanymi z tym talentami. Egzamin wstępny jest bardzo trudny, a dostanie się jest sporym zaszczytem. Dobrą wiadomością dla rodziców jest to, że koszt takiej gwiaździstej edukacji to jedynie promienie kosmiczne''A Wisher's Guide to Starland, section 4.! Uczennice uczą się manipulowania energią, myślenia życzeniowego, podróży na spadających gwiazdach i wielu innych. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, którzy tu uczęszczają, chcą być (lub będą się kwalifikować do bycia) darującą życzenia. Ale bez względu na ich specjalizację uczennice Gwiezdnej Akademii mogą liczyć na uzyskanie najbardziej gwiezdnej edukacji we wszechświecie. Nauczyciele * Lady Stella – dyrektorka * Lady Cordial – dyrektorka działu rekrutacji * Profesor Findley Claxworth – naucza gwiezdnej plastyki * Profesor Dolores Raye – naucza myślenia życzeniowegoSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 98. * Profesor Illumia Wickes – naucza teorii życzeń * Profesor Lukrecja Delphinus (ang. ''Lucretia Delphinus) – prowadzi zajęcia z życzeniologii, podczas których naucza rozpoznawania życzeń''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 90.. * Profesor Margaret Dumarre – studiowała Życzeniowców przez lata. Jej klasa, relacje w Świecie Życzeń, daje uczennicom najważniejsze informacje na temat Świata ŻyczeńSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 102–103.. * Profesor Nicola Cecelia – naucza księgowości astralnejScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 53. * Profesor Rupert Dag – naucza astronomiki * Profesor Elara Ursa – naucza wiedzy o Świecie ŻyczeńSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 81. * Profesor Eugenia Bright – prowadzi zajęcia z darowania życzeńLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 227. * Profesor Letycja Langtree (ang. ''Leticia Langtree) – prowadzi zajęcia dla ostatniego roku''Libby i wybory w szkole, str. 246–247. * Profesor Andromedus Galapas – prowadzi zajęcia z hololiteraturyScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 93. * Profesor Roberta ElsaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str. 232. * Gladiolus Rose – asystentka w Laboratorium Botanicznym * Profesor Peony – pracuje w Laboratorium BotanicznymVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 247. * Lady Solara – szkolna psychologScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 49. * Lady Floridia – szkolna bibliotekarka * Greeta – trenerka szkolnej drużyny Grzmiących Błyskolwic ; Byli pracownicy * Lady Astrid – dyrektorka Akademii, z czasów gdy Lady Stella, Indirra i Cora były uczennicami. Uczennice Uczennice mieszkają w dwóch dormitoriach znajdujących się na terenie Akademii. W Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku, a w Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. ; Pierwszy rok * Sage * Libby * Cassie * Gemma * Vivica * Ophelia * TweelaSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 82. * OrchidLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 243. * LoloGemma and the Ultimate Standoff ; Drugi rok * Vega * Clover * Astra * Piper * Shareen''Piper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 50. * LucindaPiper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 52. * FioneyAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 206. * GailaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 206. * Smilla * OolaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 211. ; Trzeci rok * Leona * Scarlet * Tessa * Adora * MoonariaVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 211. * ViolettaTessa's Lost and Found, rozdział 3. * AuroraClover's Parent Fix, rozdział 1. ; Inne * Mira * GloryahCassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 203. * Aerabelle * AristaLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 253. * Brenna * TansyGemma and the Ultimate Standoff Przedmioty i plany zajęć Plany zajęć right|350px|thumb|Uczennice na zajęciach w klasie Gwiezdna Akademia sprawia, że uczennice poruszają się z prędkością światła, z bardzo pełną konstelacją zajęć. Wymaga się od nich, że zapiszą się na osiem do dziesięciu przedmiotów w każdym semestrze. Oczywiście nacisk kładziony jest na spełnianie życzeń, ale istnieje wiele innych przedmiotów, które uczennice mogą realizować. Sale lekcyjne znajdują się w budynku Gwiezdnej Akademii oraz w kilku innych miejscach wokół kampusu. Holościany, holoksiążki i supergwiezdne komputery są standardem w każdej klasie. Większe pomieszczenia przeznaczone są na zajęcia obowiązkowe dla wszystkich, takie jak Wiedza o Świecie Życzeń i Złote Dni, zajęcia o historii Gwiezdnej Krainy. Mniejsze sale przeznaczone są dla bardziej zaawansowanych klas i seminariów. Przykładowe plany zajęć Znane przedmioty i kursy Przedmioty w akademii wykładane są w trzech poziomach: „wstęp do...”, „... dla zaawansowanych”, „... dla wyjątkowo zaawansowanych” (ang. Introduction to, Advanced, and Exceptionally Advanced)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 3.. * hololiteratura (ang. Lighterature)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 73. * wiedza o świecie życzeń (ang. Wishers 101), także życzenioznawstwoScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 128. – sala 113 * życzeniologia(1) (ang. Wish Identification) – zajęcia o rozpoznawaniu życzeń ** wstęp do życzeniologii (ang. Intro to Wish Identification) – zajęcia dla pierwszego roku * myślenie życzeniowe (ang. Wishful Thinking) ** podstawy myślenia życzeniowego (ang. Intro to Wishful Thinking) – zajęcia dla pierwszego roku * księgowość astralna (ang. Astral Accounting) * spełnianie życzeńVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 236./'darowanie życzeń' (ang. Wish Fulfillment) ** wstęp do darowania życzeń (ang. Intro to Wish Fulfillment) * historia Gwiezdnej Krainy (ang. The Golden Days, dosł. Złote Dni) * WF (wszechświat i fizyka) (ang. P.E. (Physical Energy)) * gwiezdna plastyka (ang. Aspirational Art)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 74.W książce Astra..., przetłumaczono jako sztuka aspiracyjna (str. 206). * relacje w Świecie Życzeń (ang. Wishworld Relations) – zajęcia dla roku trzeciego wzwyż * życzeniowy rachunek prawdopodobieństwa (ang. Wish Probability)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 26. * literatura Świata Życzeń dla zaawansowanych (ang. Advanced Wishworld Lighterature)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 52. * teoria życzeń (ang. Wish Theory) ** teoria życzeń dla zaawansowanych (ang. Advanced Wish Theory)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 56. * astronomika (ang. Astronomics)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 200. * życzeniologia(2) (ang. Starlings’ Wishology, dosł. życzeniologia Gwiezdnego Ludu)Scarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 78. * astrofizyka (ang. Astrophysics) * historia życzeń (ang. Wish History)Cassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 212. * kontemplacja wewnętrznego światła (ang. Innerlight Meditation)Piper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 47. * kronikarstwo (ang. Chronicle Class)Astra. Zawikłana misja, str. 201. * wychwytywanie kolorów (ang. Color Catching)Astra. Zawikłana misja, str. 235. * doglądanie kul życzeń (ang. Wish Orb Tending) * łapanie kul życzeń (ang. Wish Wrangling) * intuicja (ang. Intuition) * historia Życzeniowców (ang. Wishling History)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 12. * Comparative CreaturesAdora Finds a Friend, rozdział 9. * Wishling WaysAdora Finds a Friend, rozdział 3. * Practice Wish Orb Lab''Brak polskiej wersji nazwy. * ''Light Casting * Wish Energy Capture * Practice Wish Orb Mastery * Music Jam Kluby szkolne * Klub Holoksiążki (ang. holo-book club)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 105. * Klub Odkrywcy (ang. explorer’s club) * Klub Łamigłówki (ang. Puzzle Club)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 188. * Klub Medytacji (ang. Meditation Club)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 190. * Przyszli Farmerzy (ang. Future Farmers)Tessa's Lost and Found, Rozdział 2. Oceny, konkursy i nagrody Znane oceny ze szkolnej skali ocen: * I''' (Iluminacja (ang. Illuminated)) – najwyższa szkolna ocena''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń'', str. 46. * '''A (Almost Glowing) – ocena niższa od I o dwa stopnie''Tessa's Lost and Found, Prolog. * '''G' (ang. Gloom)Clover's Parent Fix, rozdział 4. * D (mierny (ang. Dim)) – najniższa szkolna ocena''Leona i pechowa misja, str. 91. ; Konkursy * konkurs astronaukowy (ang. ''Astro Science Fair)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 83. * konkurs życzeniowo-naukowy (ang. Wish-Science Fair) ; Nagrody * Srebrna Skrząca Supergwiazda (ang. Silver Shining Star), w skrócie nagroda Trzy S (ang. Triple S award) – było to najwyższe odznaczenie przyznawane w całej Gwiezdnej Akademii, wręczane uczennicy, która otrzymała najgwiezdniejsze oceny w klasie, społeczności szkolnej i jej rodzinnym mieście. Budynki i pomieszczenia Na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii znajdują się budynki: * Gwiezdna Akademia right|thumb|150px|Aureolium :* Aureolium (ang. Halo Hall) – ogromny budynek w kształcie gwiazdy znajdujący się na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. Usytułowany jest między ogrodowym labiryntem a Niebiańską Kafeterią. Odbywają się w nim zajęcia''Scarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 48–49.. Aureolium ma pięć stelacji, a w każdej z nich mieści się inny oddział akademii. ::* Pierwsza stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. gabinety nauczycieli, dyrektorki i pani psycholog. ::* Druga stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. sale: Zaopatrzenie, Naprawa i konserwacja gwiazderów, Dział IT, Usługi szybkiego transportu, Zarządzanie energią życzeń i Stróżówka bot-botówScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 50.. ::* Trzecia stelacja – znajduje się tu m.in. sale: Dział Rekrutacji, Frekwencja, Księgowość, Stosunki międzyuczniowskie, Życie studenckie, Salon NauczycielskiScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 52., Holoakta uczennicScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 55.. ::* Czwarta stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. sale zajęć. ::* Stelacja naukowa (ang. ''Science stellation) – część mieszcząca dział naukowy i sale zajęć. Znajduje się w piątej stelacji''Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 232.. :* Astralne Audytorium (ang. ''Astral Auditorium) – miejsce, gdzie odbywają się apele i występy. :* Laboratorium Cybernetyki (ang. Cybernetics Lab)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 31. – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mają zajęcia praktyczne z robotyki. :* Laboratorium Botaniczne (ang. botany lab)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 230. – położone w stelacji naukowej. :* Sala Konstelacji nr 313 (ang. Constellation Classroom 313)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 59. :* Interstellar Infirmary – szkolne skrzydło szpitalne''Clover's Parent Fix, rozdział 3. right|thumb|150px|Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń * Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń (ang. ''Wishworld Observation Deck) – platforma znajdująca się na szczycie lśniącej białej wieży, która połączona jest z domem życzeń. Miejsce, z którego studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii obserwują Świat życzeń. * Niebiańska Kafeteria (ang. Celestial Café) – stołówka. * Archiwum Iluminacji (ang. Illumination Library) – biblioteka. * Dormitoria studentek: ** Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku. ** Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Big Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. * Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji (ang. Radiant Recreation Center) – należące do Gwiezdnej Akademii centrum sportu i fitnessu. * Gwiezdny Dziedziniec (ang. Star Quad) – centralne miejsce w Gwiezdnej Akademii. Znajdują się tu: ** Tancząca fontanna (ang. Dancing fountain) ** Muszla koncertowa (ang. Band Shell) ** Labirynt ogrodowy (ang. Hedge maze) Poza terenem szkoły znajdują się różne sady owocowe. Galeria Gwiezdna Akademia.jpg|Gwiezdna Akademia Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń.jpg|Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń 2.jpg|Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń Radiant Recreation Center.jpg|Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji Dormitoria w Gwiezdnej Akademii.jpg|Dormitoria Małej i Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy Archiwa Iluminacji (na zewnątrz).jpg|Archiwum Iluminacji Tour the Campus - Starling Academy.jpg|Mapka Akademii en:Starling Academy pt-br:Academia Starling‏‎ Kategoria:Gwiezdna Akademia Kategoria:Miejsca